The Date
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam and Jack go out for a date but they must keep it secret


**Another Sam/Jack fic that was written for a friend!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

* * *

Sam didn't know why she was so damn nervous, she was able to trek off to other worlds, face death but the idea of a date scared the Hell out of her. She had changed her outfit four times already, going from a dress, to pants, to a skirt and she was in a dress again.

"Oh, for fuck sakes." Sam swore as she pulled the dress off. She stood in front of her closet and just stared at her clothes. The blonde picked up her phone and dialed.

"Janet!" Sam said panicked when the other person picked up.

"The dress, Sam! I told you to wear the dress." Janet said in such a way that Sam could see her rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, bye!" The blonde hung up and picked up her black dress again. Sam pulled the black garment up her body and slid the straps on. The fabric hugged her curves and the neckline plunged much lower than she would like but Janet insisted she buy the dress. Sam hesitated again but decided not to change her mind as it would make her late. She hurriedly put on some make up and fixed her short blonde hair before running down to her car and driving to the restaurant.

* * *

Sam cursed to herself when the Maitre'd told her her date hadn't arrived yet. He escorted her to her table. As they crossed the floor of the restaurant, she noticed the male eyes following her and a few smirks.

'Fat chance.' She thought to herself as she looked at all of them. Sam had never felt so naked in her entire life; she could feel some of the guys undressing her with their eyes even if they were with dates.

"This is your table miss Carter." The Maitre'd smiled showing her a very secluded booth. Sam slid into the seat and looked around. The booth would allow her and her date to have a lot of privacy, which relaxed her a little bit.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have a b…" she stopped herself. "A glass of white wine." The waiter nodded before walking away. Sam cursed having promised Janet she'd be as feminine as possible tonight. Sam was uncomfortable wearing the tight dress and the high heels. And why she had agreed to this dinner at an incredible fancy restaurant was beyond her, she would have been perfectly happy in a sports bar having a beer.

"Sorry I'm late…wow!" Jack said looking at Sam.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled, suddenly feeling confident about this date. It was rare to see Jack in a tux but he looked handsome. Sam could see he was as comfortable in his tux as she was in her dress.

"Tell me…why did we agree to let Janet help us with this?" He asked leaning over the table.

"I have no idea." Sam laughed. The waiter returned and took their order.

"So…" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous; I'm scared we'll get caught." Sam confessed.

"We won't get caught! We were careful." Jack replied giving her a smile. The two were eating their main course before Jack spoke again.

"I'm sorry but this is just not us."

"Oh God, I know."

"Want to leave? There's a sport bar not too far from here, we can have a beer." Jack said.

"I'd love that." Sam agreed grabbing her cardigan.

* * *

"That was fun." Sam laughed as they walked up her front steps.

"I bet they had never seen someone walk in with a tux." Jack smiled. Sam couldn't help but smile as she saw him standing in the dim light with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to go now." Sam said pointing to inside the house.

"Alright, good night Carter."

"Good night sir."

"Sam!" Jack said after the blonde took a step in the house. "You look really nice tonight."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Oh screw this." He walked into the house, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Carter, that was…" Jack mumbled as he backed away. He didn't have time to finish his sentence that Sam was kissing him back and leading him to her bedroom. They had waited for six years for this and she didn't care, she wanted it. Sam kicked off her heels and continued backing up, bringing Jack with her. She made quick work of his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He undid the zip at the back of her dress, loosening it. By the time they reached the bedroom door, Jack was down to his pants and Sam's dress hung on her hips. Jack's hand left Sam's back just long enough to push her bedroom door open and then it returned to the small of her back. Jack slid a hand down to Sam's ass and pulled her close. She could feel that he was as excited about this as she was. Jack pushed Sam's dress off her hips, letting it fall to her ankles. The blonde kicked the dress to the side and turned them around. Sam pushed Jack onto the bed and pulled off his socks and pants. He moved to center himself on the bed and whistled as Sam climbed on top of him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss again, Jack fumbling with the clasps on Sam's bra. Once he opened the two little devils, he tried to flip them over but Sam had other plans. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. She leaned forward again and kissed him passionately. It only took minutes for Jack to flip them over, this time Sam giving in. Jack lowered his lips down to Sam's pulse point and gently kissed her neck. The blonde groaned and dug her fingernails in Jack's shoulder as the colonel lowered his lips to her chest. Just as Jack began to pull Sam's bra off with his teeth, the captain's phone rang.

"Ignore it." Jack said with his face still on Sam's chest.

"I can't! It's my work phone." Jack rolled off Sam with a groan and watched her pick up the phone.

"Carter." She answered. "Yes, yes sir, I will be right in." The blonde hung up.

"I have to go into work, sorry Jack." Sam swung her legs over the bed and re-clasped her bra.

"Are you sure you can't stay here?" Jack asked as he watched Sam dress for work. A cell phone rang from the hall.

"That would be mine." He got up and ran to get his phone.

"O'Neill…yes sir, I will be right in…okay then." He returned to Sam's bedroom, jacket and shirt in hand.

"I'm really sorry Jack." Sam whispered as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was slow, long, passionate kiss.

"We'll follow up next weekend." He said.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked? please?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
